


Speak Love

by zebraljb



Series: Speak Love [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Image, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy is not only becoming self-conscious about his body, but about his lack of experience in the bedroom.  His attempt to spice things up doesn't exactly go well, but in the end it all works out.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Speak Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288085
Comments: 19
Kudos: 176





	Speak Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of what I call the "Shy Eggsy" universe originally created in "Talk to Me." You don't HAVE to read that long piece of drivel to understand this, but you could. *wink*
> 
> Also part of my "Kink of the Week" series. The original prompt was window/balcony sex. I altered that a bit.

“Hey.” Eggsy pokes his head into Harry’s office. “Know you are too busy to think about lunch, was gonna grab sandwiches. Want your usual?”

“That’s very thoughtful, my boy.” Harry removes his glasses and rubs at his temple. “Yes, that sounds excellent. Perhaps a martini?”

Eggsy grins. “Nice try, Harry. I’m gonna check in with Ian and Tracy and then run out.”

“All right. An extra thousand pounds in your paycheck if you come back with a martini.”

Eggsy shakes his head and heads down the corridor to his boyfriend’s office. He knocks and waits for permission to enter. When he opens the door he can’t keep the smile from his face. It’s been a year since they moved in together, a year since they’d officially said they loved one another…and yet every time he sees Merlin, he still gets a thrill. This beautiful brilliant man is his. “Hey, you two.”

“Hello, Eggsy.” Merlin leans back and stretches.

“Hi, Eggsy.” Tracy, Merlin’s assistant of eight months, gives him a warm smile. She’s a bit older than Eggsy, a single mother of a four-year-old daughter. She’s very smart and eager to work, and they’d hit it off instantly, even having a few playdates with Daisy and Tracy’s daughter Ellen.

“Gonna run out and grab sandwiches…I know your order, Merlin, but how about you, Tracy?”

“Tuna, no onion, with tomato,” she says. 

“Use the company card,” Merlin reminds him. “I’ll not have ye spending your own money.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently. “Be back in a mo.”

He stops by his office to grab his wallet from his drawer before heading for the bay of lifts. He’s mentally singing to himself, not paying attention to the comings and goings of the lift until two women his age get on from Development. “I’m feeling pizza,” the first girl says.

“Not today. Salad for me.” She rubs her stomach. “I’ve gained weight since Evan and I broke up. Been eating my feelings.”

“You look fine,” the first girl says reassuringly.

“I think my body is what made him break up with me in the first place,” the second girl says sorrowfully. “He was always proud of how I looked…said I made an old geezer like him look five years younger with me on his arm.”

“That’s NOT why he broke up with you,” her friend snaps. “He was an idiot who didn’t know what he wanted.”

“Well, he knew what he didn’t want, and that was a fat girlfriend,” is the morose reply. She tugs her blouse down. “Look at that roll of fat.”

“C’mon, Shelley…I’ll get a salad, too, even though you don’t need one.” The first girl tugs her friend off the lift and into the lobby.

Eggsy slowly follows, looking down at his own abdomen. He goes to one of the shining reflective pillars and studies his reflection. It’s distorted, but he can see it well enough. He knows he’s gained weight since starting at Merlin Software; that’s what happens when you’re finally guaranteed three square, healthy meals a day. He hasn’t been working out the way he should, that’s for damn sure, although the company health plan includes membership to any of the local health clubs. The buttons aren’t straining over his chest or stomach, but the shirt does feel a bit snug. 

As he heads for their favorite deli, he thinks about Ian and anything he’s ever said about Eggsy’s body. He’s always been complimentary…a bit awestruck, if Eggsy’s being honest. He loves running his hands over Eggsy’s skin, kissing his way along Eggsy’s thighs. But now that Eggsy thinks about it, their sex life has…waned…over the past few weeks. Maybe he HAS gained weight. 

Perhaps he’ll get a salad as well.

Once at the deli he orders their sandwiches and a few bags of crisps and steps to the side to wait. To his surprise he finds himself standing near the same two women from the lift. He bashfully tucks himself into a corner, not wanting them to think he’s some sort of stalker. He can’t help but overhear them, even in the din of the busy deli. Shelley is continuing to lament the loss of her older boyfriend, Evan. Eggsy’s beginning to think he’s in the middle of one of his mother’s dramas on the telly.

“You just don’t get it, Lisa. I really loved him. I would do ANYTHING for him. Even…I even let him…” Shelley buries her face in her hands.

“You’re talking about anal?” How Lisa can whisper and still make it carry, Eggsy doesn’t know. “What’s the big deal about that? I like it.”

“You do?” Shelley stares at her friend in horror.

“Maybe THAT’S why he broke up with you…let me guess. He wanted adventure in bed and you were too shy to give it to him?”

“Well, he…well…he didn’t exactly ask for much. I think he wanted me to take the initiative in bed, and sometimes I was just too afraid.”

“Men like it when you take the lead. Especially older men,” Lisa says with a wise look. “The more you want to try, the happier they are. It’s like a child with a new toy. Once they get tired of that same toy, they’re looking for something else.”

“Yeah, I know exactly what toy he was looking for,” Shelley says bitterly. “A pretty new manager named Marianne. Bet she takes all sorts of initiative…probably bent right over his desk.”

“Merlin?” The counter boy calls, and Eggsy hurries over to get his order.

That evening as they’re cleaning up the dinner dishes, Eggsy says, “I think I’m gonna join a gym.”

Merlin looks over his shoulder and smiles. “That sounds fun, lad. I must admit they’re a bit boring for me…I prefer running. But for a young man like you, there’s so many activities. The one near the office has a pool, I think.” He tilts his head and studies Eggsy. “Actually no. I dinnae wish to have ye prancing around a gym in your swimsuit. I dinnae need anyone to see how beautiful ye are.”

“I don’t prance around anywhere,” Eggsy mutters, wondering why that annoys him so much. “And I ain’t all that, especially not a gym surrounded by men who work out for a living.”

“I hope ye dinnae go that far…I’d hate to lose ye to an elliptical machine.” Merlin dries his hands and settles his hands at Eggsy’s waist. He kneads the skin there for a moment and Eggsy winces, pulling away. Merlin gives him a questioning look.

“Tickled,” Eggsy says simply.

“Sorry.” Merlin finishes the dishes and hangs up the flannel. “How about we turn in early tonight?” He walks up behind Eggsy and kisses his neck. “I have a mighty need to feel your beautiful body against mine.”

“I’m, uh, I’m sorta tired,” Eggsy whispers. “Don’t…don’t be mad.” He curses himself for the stammer.

“Leannan.” Merlin turns him around. “I will never be angry for ye if ye are not ‘in the mood.’ I’m not that kind of man. I’m simply thankful for any time ye allow me to make love to ye.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose.

Eggsy’s heart jumps at the words, although he still feels a bit off. “We could still go up to bed early, if you wanted. Maybe watch some television, or…or just cuddle?”

“Just cuddling sounds amazing. Take JB out and I will lock up.”

Eggsy whistles for his dog and takes him out into the garden. He wraps his arms around himself and sighs. It used to be easier. “C’mon, JB.” He impatiently waits as JB does his business and then brings him back inside. He carries JB upstairs and places him in his tiny bed before heading to the en suite. He strips down completely and stares at himself in the mirror. Yes, there is definitely a bit of an extra layer at his hips. He turns to the side and winces. Bloody hell. Since when does he have an arse the size of Hyde Park? And his thighs. Are they jiggling? He heads out into the bedroom and pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms and an old vest

“Ye are wearing that to bed?” Merlin asks as soon as he comes into the bedroom.

Eggsy knows why Merlin’s surprised. He usually only wears pants, if he wears anything at all. “Feeling a bit chilly,” Eggsy lies. 

“Well, I’ll have to warm ye up, then.” Merlin strips down to his own pants and they climb into bed. Merlin immediately reaches for Eggsy, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. “I do love the feel of ye next to me.”

“I’m glad,” Eggsy whispers, loving him so much it actually hurts.

Two days later Eggsy is deep into his email when Harry appears at his door. “Eggsy.”

“Yes, Harry?” Eggsy makes himself look away from the monitor.

“Have you made my hotel reservations in Bern?”

“Yes…I did that yesterday. I forwarded it to your email.” Eggsy immediately starts scrolling through his sent messages.

“I did get an email from you, for a hotel reservation in Berlin.” Harry frowns.

“No, Bern,” Eggsy says. He finds the email and opens it. “It says…oh my God.” He’s horrified. “Harry, I am so sorry. I…I thought…I thought I made…” Eggsy counts to five. “I am so sorry about the mistake. I’ll correct it immediately.”

“Thank you.” Harry studies him for a long moment. Eggsy blushes and looks back through his email.

“At least I…I got the flight information correct,” he says with relief. 

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Harry says with a kind smile. “Just send it along when you’re through.”

“Yes, Harry.” Harry nods and walks away. “Fuck me.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands.

“Eggsy.” Christine appears in his doorway. “Turn that off, we’re going for lunch.”

“I can’t. I…I fucked up. So bad. Harry…I’m surprised he didn’t fire me. Gotta double check my…my work from this week and make sure it’s not fucked up as well.” Eggsy starts scrolling through his emails.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” Christine takes a few steps into the office. “You’re stuttering. You don’t stutter with me. Did someone say something?” Her face grows dark. “Did HARRY give you a hard time?”

“N-no! Harry was fine, was real nice. I didn’t even notice I was stuttering,” he lies. “I’m just…I gotta do this.” He motions to the computer.  
“Okay.” She gives him one more worried look before walking away.

Eggsy sighs. Now he can’t even do his job right.

“I hear ye tried to send Harry to Berlin today,” Merlin says with a grin over dinner. “It’s a shame ye fixed the error. He’s always hated Berlin, and I would have loved to have heard the ensuing strop.”

“Made a mistake,” Eggsy says quietly, poking at his pasta. “Won’t happen again, swear down.”

Merlin’s smile fades. “I was nae criticizing your work, Eggsy. Everyone makes mistakes.”

“Yeah, but what if he never caught it? He woulda shown up in Bern with no hotel reservation!”

“And then he would have simply called ye, figured out the problem, and found a hotel on his own,” Merlin says quietly. “He’s a grown man, quite capable when he puts his mind to it.”

“But he shouldn’t have to. It’s my job.” Eggsy sighs and pushes his plate away.

“Are ye all right, lad? Ye only took half your normal portion, and ye have barely eaten half of that.”

“Don’t need to pig out as much as I do…plus I was a little stressed out from today. Harry was aces, but yeah. Feel like an idiot.” He gets up and starts clearing the table. “Can take this as leftovers tomorrow.” Eggsy goes to the cupboard and pulls out a container and lid.

“Eggsy.” Merlin presses up behind him, nuzzling in his hair, a hand rubbing over his chest. “Ye are nae an idiot. Ye are very good at your job.” Merlin’s hand slides over to gently pinch at Eggsy’s nipple through his hoodie. “I’d love to reward ye for how good ye are at your job.” That hands slides down to cup between Eggsy’s legs and Eggsy involuntarily stiffens. Merlin stiffens as well and pulls away.

“Sorry! You just, uh, startled me.” Eggsy gives him a smile.

“My apologies.” Merlin’s voice is sad and Eggsy cannot look him in the eye. 

“I’ll just clean all this up,” Eggsy says. “And then I’ll take JB for a quick walk. Such a nice night.”

“Allow me to walk our young man. I could use some fresh air.” Merlin grabs the leash and JB and leaves out the back door without another word.

“Fuck,” Eggsy says. He stares at the empty container in his hands. That’s not the way to keep Merlin. Merlin ALWAYS takes the initiative when it comes to their sex life. Maybe HE should start things once in a while. An idea comes to mind and he slowly smiles to himself.

Merlin takes JB on a slow trot around the neighborhood, his mind just barely alert for any dangers. He has no clue what’s been happening with his boyfriend, and he’s also not quite sure how to fix it. He thought they were happy, thought Eggsy was happy. Merlin’s been a bit stressed with the upcoming release of a new game, and therefore he’s a bit stressed at the end of the day and not always up for lovemaking. But when he HAS made an overture, Eggsy has gently refused. Perhaps all of Merlin’s fears are coming to fruition. Eggsy’s slowly realizing what a mistake he’s made, tying himself down to an old computer geek like Merlin. 

But there are other things. Harry made light of Eggsy’s error with the hotel reservation, but he also mentioned that Eggsy had actually stammered, a trait reminiscent of his first days at the company. He’d seemed awkward and nervous, just as he was at the beginning. As if he’s afraid. And that’s one thing Merlin will not stand for. If something – or someone – is frightening his boy, he will take care of it.

When he returns to the house, slightly sweaty from the humid summer night, a small light in the kitchen is the only thing breaking the darkness of the first floor. Instead of bringing JB upstairs Merlin shuts him in his crate. If there’s a chance of angry words, Merlin doesn’t want to frighten the sweet little dog. He heads upstairs with his heart in his throat. “Leannan?” 

“In the bedroom,” Eggsy calls. He doesn’t sound mad, or frightened, or anything out of the ordinary.

Merlin enters their bedroom and finds Eggsy seated on the edge of the bed. As soon as Merlin steps into the room Eggsy bounces up and kisses him. Hard. “Well, hello,” Merlin says when Eggsy lets him up for breath.

“I thought…I thought maybe we could try something different tonight,” Eggsy says, giving him a sweet up from under look that starts Merlin’s blood to boiling.

“Is that so? I thought ye dinnae wish…”

“Never said that,” Eggsy points out. He tugs at the bottom of Merlin’s vest and pulls it over his head, kissing his chest and neck as soon as its bare. “Never said that at all.”

“I suppose ye didn’t,” Merlin gasps as Eggsy bites down just above his nipple. He reaches for the hem of Eggsy’s shirt but he dances out of the way.

“Nope.” Eggsy spins Merlin around and pushes him down onto the bed. “Was thinking maybe we could try…” He brings Merlin’s hands up over his head, biting at his sweet bottom lip as he does so. He then leans over to the nightstand and grabs two neckties. He straddles Merlin’s waist and pulls the fabric through his fingers. “Thought maybe I could tie you up, then just kiss you all over.”

Merlin sighs, frowning up at his beautiful boy. He brings his hands down, then slowly slides them up to bring Eggsy down for a kiss. “I’m sorry, lad, I cannae do that. I would do anything in my power for ye if ye asked, ye know that…but not this.” He smiles apologetically. “I suppose I have a bit of my own PTSD, and part of that is being bound without chance of escape. I can simply keep my hands in place because ye tell me, but I cannot allow ye to tie me to the bed.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Eggsy scrambles away and stands up.

Merlin immediately stands up and reaches for him. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. I dare not even try, because I dinnae wish ye to have to deal with the likelihood of how I would react.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s…yeah. Sorry. I…it was dumb.” Eggsy begins to pace, his face red and his chest heaving. “Shoulda known better…can’t do stuff like that, sexy stuff. It was stupid.” He pants for breath with a hand in his hair.

Merlin looks around the room. He’s never seen Eggsy have a panic attack outside of work and there’s no set up like in Merlin’s office. Merlin slowly stands and approaches him. “Eggsy. Lad. Come sit…sit on the edge of the bed. That’s a good boy.” He puts a gentle hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and guides him to the bed. “That’s it. There ye go.” He kneels between Eggsy’s knees and slowly takes Eggsy’s hands in his. “Breathe with me. Slow breaths, there ye go. Dinnae speak. Just breathe.”

Eggsy’s beautiful green eyes dart about before finally focusing on Merlin’s face. “I…”

“Shh. Breathe. My sweet beautiful boy,” Merlin murmurs. “Ye are not dumb, and ye are not stupid. Ye dinnae know…I rarely speak with ye about my time with MI-6. It was a very sexy idea, and I love your mouth on me no matter how it happens.”

Eggsy’s breathing calms and one tear slides down his cheek. “Don’t get rid of me,” he whispers and Merlin stares at him in shock.

“What?”

“You…you ain’t really wanted sex over the past few weeks, not until this week. And…and I know I’m fat and you can do better…and I know that…that…I don’t know sex stuff. You’re the only person I been with, and I don’t know fancy tricks or sexy things. You been aces about it up til now, but it’s been long enough. I should be able to make it…spicy.”

“Eggsy Unwin, my silly boy.” Merlin leans in and gives him the most gentle of kisses. His thumb softly wipes the tear away. “I have no intention of EVER ‘getting rid’ of ye. I love ye. I love ye with every part of me, and if ye decided right this second that sex with me disgusts ye but ye still wished to be with me? I would be content just to have ye in my life.”

“Would NEVER disgust me.”

“Then why have ye been pushing me away?” Merlin moves to sit next to him. “I’ve noticed.”

“Wasn’t gonna do it forever, just until I went to the gym for a while and…”

“Ye said ye are fat.” Merlin stares at him incredulously. “Eggsy, ye are perfect. Ye are gorgeous…your thighs, your skin, your mouth…I find ye disgustingly perfect.”

“But look at this!” Eggsy raises his shirt and pinches at his abdomen. “Weren’t like this when we met.”

“That is correct, because ye were barely making ends meet. Ye sacrificed food more than once for your mother and sister. Now ye eat like a normal healthy young man. I’ve been so pleased to see ye fill out. Ye are not fat, and even if ye were, I would still love ye.” Merlin kisses him again. “Please, my Eggsy, if ye feel insecure like this, ye must tell me. Dinnae leave me in the dark, worrying that I’ve done something to make ye move on.”

“Ain’t never moving on from you,” Eggsy say stubbornly. “No fucking way.”

“And as for the sex…imagine what it’s like for me,” Merlin says, blushing a bit. He’s thought about this often but never said anything. “Ye were a virgin before we met, and I was your first. And now I’m your only…that is a lot of pressure. I often worry that ye are missing out on a sexual relationship with someone younger…more limber…more…”

“Ain’t nothing more.” Eggsy tumbles himself onto Merlin’s lap. “Don’t care about younger or limber or whatever fucking rubbish you was about to say. Love sex with you, love the way you make me feel.”

“Well, then.” Merlin leans his forehead against Eggsy’s. “No more of that rubbish YOU were saying. Ye are not fat, and I dinnae need spice in our bed, unless we discuss it together. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Eggsy kisses him and snuggles close. “M’sorry, Ian.”

“And I as well. Ye were hurting and I dinnae see it.”

“I was stupid and you didn’t see it…thankfully.” Eggsy sighs and picks up one of the ties. “Thought this would be fun…figured it was a way I could step out of my comfort zone a bit and make things a bit more interesting for you.”

Merlin thinks for a moment. “Get up please, leannan, and come with me.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. His eyes widen when Merlin gets the lube from the nightstand, but he takes Merlin’s offered hand and follows him downstairs. He stops walking when Merlin heads for the back door. “Ian, you’re in your pants!”

“We’re not turning the light on, no one will see.”

“Ian,” Eggsy says again, but follows Merlin outside.

It’s an uncharacteristically warm night, even for August, but Eggsy still stands with his arms over his chest. Merlin takes him in his arms and kisses him. Slow sweet kisses that soon have Eggsy unwrapping his arms so he can put them around Merlin. “I love ye so much, Eggsy,” he murmurs, his mouth sliding down the delicious velvet of Eggsy’s throat. “Every inch of ye, inside and out.” He reaches for the hem of Eggsy’s vest as he lets the lube fall to the floor with a thump.

“Ian, we can’t do this here!”

“Why not? No one can see us, we’re on private property. Mrs. Bancroft is a bit hard of hearing…she will nae notice a thing. And as for the Eberlys?” Merlin nips at the meat of Eggsy’s shoulder. “Well, ye will just have to do your best at keeping quiet, won’t ye, leannan?”

“Ian…I don’t…” Merlin can’t see Eggsy’s face, but he can hear his gasp as Merlin slides his pants down and steps out of him. “You’re naked!”

“Aye, as the day I was born.” He takes Eggsy’s hands and places them on his own stomach, slowly sliding Eggsy’s fingers over the scars on his abdomen. “Ye know I was always self-conscious about these.”

“Yeah.”

“The first day ye saw them, ye drank them in with your beautiful eyes, and ye touched them almost reverently. Ye told me I was gorgeous and strong and beautiful.”

“You remember all that?”

“Aye, because for the first time I dinnae see my body as ugly, because ye dinnae see it that way.” Merlin kisses Eggsy again, one hand running up through his boy’s soft hair. The other gently kneads the beautiful arse. “Ye are not fat, at least not to me. I cannae control how ye see yourself, but rest assured I dinnae see you as anything other than perfect.” Merlin slides both hands down the back of Eggsy’s pajama bottoms, earning a delicious whimper. He kneels in front of Eggsy, bringing the trousers down and helping Eggsy step out of them. His hands trail up and down the soft hair of Eggsy’s inner thighs, his lips following closely behind. “You are so strong…I love the way your muscles contract and relax when ye are working around the house or simply sitting in a chair. Your thighs are a work of art, lad.” He drags his tongue up the inside of Eggsy’s thighs. “And I love them best when they are wrapped around me.”

“Ian…oh FUCK Ian how the fuck do you expect me to be quiet bloody fucking hell…” Eggsy hisses as Merlin’s tongue finds the head of his cock.

“Well, it’s up to you how much the neighbors hear,” Merlin says with a grin. He moves his head so he can nibble on Eggsy’s hipbone. “How quiet can ye be as I work you open?” He grabs for the lube and opens it.

“I fucking hate you,” Eggsy moans. He actually brings a hand up to his mouth so he can bite his fist as one of Merlin’s fingers starts to press inside. Eggsy groans and spreads his legs as far as he can without falling over.

“Ye think ye are fat?” Merlin nibbles and kisses along Eggsy’s stomach. “Like I said, ye are a healthy weight, and ye are stunning. I’ve seen ye doing your crunches and sit-ups every day, and if ye were not in halfway decent shape, I would nae be able to bend he in half and fuck ye like I do sometimes.”

“Please, Ian,” Eggsy begs in a whisper.

“Soon,” Merlin promises. He gently licks and sucks at the head of Eggsy’s cock until he’s easily moving two fingers inside and out. He then stands up, bringing the lube with him. “Come along, mo chridhe.” He takes a seat on a low bench and quickly lubes his cock. “Onto my lap, that’s a good lad.”

“Yes, Ian.” Eggsy straddles his waist, knees on the bench. He passionately kisses Merlin as he slowly lowers himself onto his cock. “Oh, fuck me.” He buries his face in Merlin’s neck for a moment.

“That’s it…ye are perfectly made for me, Eggsy. I fit in ye as I have fit into no one else.”

Eggsy’s face pops up and Merlin can actually feel his gaze. “Do ya mean that? You ain’t just saying it?”

“Aye, I mean it. Making love to you makes me forget anyone I’ve ever gone to bed with, and I am nae just saying that.”

Eggsy stops moving for a moment and cradles Merlin’s face in his hands. “I love you so fucking much, Ian MacNair.” He continues to kiss him as he begins moving up and down. 

Merlin takes Eggsy’s arse in his hands, helping him move, but it’s obvious he doesn’t need the help. The beautiful strong thighs do all the work, the tight abdominal muscles helping to roll his hips. “Fuck, Eggsy, ye are perfect, ye feel so good…Christ, I might not last,” Merlin gasps, cursing his age and his fading stamina.

“Touch me, Ian, please…wanna come with you,” Eggsy begs. 

Merlin happily complies. He reaches between them to stroke Eggsy’s cock, thumb pulling through the wetness at the head and spreading it down. He feels Eggsy tighten around him, feels the puncture of Eggsy’s nails into his back. Eggsy bends forward, bites down on Merlin’s shoulder, and then the warm wetness spreads over Merlin’s fingers. “Eggsy…fuck…” Merlin buries his own shout in Eggsy’s skin as he comes.

They stay wrapped together for a long moment, panting against each other’s necks, hands shaking as they pet damp skin. “Don’t suppose you brought something out here to clean us up,” Eggsy finally mumbles.

“Oh. Well, no.” They freeze for a moment and then start laughing at the same time. “Just use my pants, I can go in naked.”

“I love you so much, Ian.” Eggsy gives him a lazy kiss. “Thank you for dealing with my ridiculous strops.”

“And thank ye for loving an old man.”

"Don’t love an old man.” Eggsy kisses Merlin’s nose. “I love you.”


End file.
